


Left Alone

by Otaku67



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is sick and tired of the zombie apocalypse, and in his exasperation says some hateful things that result in him storming out of the safe house. But one of the survivors is still willing to come rescue him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

"I am so sick and tired of this god damn zombie apocalypse!"

If a zombie died every time Nick spoke these words, the survivors would no longer have anything to worry about. "What makes you say that this time, Nick," Coach sighed, easing himself down on the stairs that led to the upper floor of the safe house. Noticing his severe amount of discomfort, Rochelle sat beside him, opened up the first aid kit clipped to her belt, and began tending to his wounds.

"Where do I even _begin_? I don't know, maybe that we just had to crawl for the _sewer_? That one of those nasty spitting bitches almost got acid all over me _again_ , and ended up burning a hole in my shoes? $400, down the drain. Or, hm, the fact that all we freaking do all day is run, defend ourselves, find one of these damn rooms," he motioned at the dirty safe house around him, "then start all over in the morning? Take your fucking pick."

The amount of complaining Nick did about their situation almost made the others want to be happy they were in it, they were so tired of his constant hatred. "Well, look on the bright side! We're almost to the bridge, then we can find the helicopter and get goin' outta here!" Ellis reasoned. Optimistic as usual, he sat cross-legged on the table of weapons, reloading his shotgun.

Nick took a break from fruitlessly attempting to rub dirt off of his sleeve to snap his gaze over to Ellis. He was practically _boiling_ at this point. "No, Ellis. I will not look on the bright side. There IS no bright side, you ignorant moron! We're living in Hell, it's literally the end of the world. And before you give me some of your happy hillbilly solutions, I don't wanna hear it! You know what my least favorite part of this whole thing is? You. You and your fucking smiles, and stories about 'Keith,' and jokes that NOBODY finds funny. This shit would be so much more bearable if I didn't have to fight zombies and deal with _you_."

With every harsh word Nick spoke, he inched closer and closer to Ellis, his volume increasing and finger jabbing toward the younger man. By the time Ellis had slid off the table and opened his mouth to defend himself, Nick pulled his pistol out of his pocket and held it out in front of him, aimed right between Ellis's eyes.

"Now Nick… Put that down before you do something you regret…" Coach suggested in a patient tone, standing leisurely as if any sudden movements would make Nick strike like an enraged predator. Nonetheless, Nick turned his gun on Coach anyway, a wild sort of look in his eyes much unlike his usual one that displayed nothing but irritableness.

"I won't regret it. Hell, I'd be glad to pull the trigger." The pistol was pointed at Ellis again, who was now defensively holding his own newly-loaded gun. For once in his lifetime, he was rendered speechless. "I hate the guy. I really do! I can't wait for this damn apocalypse to be over so I can go back to being _alone_."

"Hey now, are you implying you're sick of _all_ of us?" Rochelle deducted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. If things continued to escalate, she didn't doubt that she'd pull her gun out too.

"Damn straight I am! Everything would be so much easier if I was by _myself_ , without any of you dumbasses to get in my way," Nick snapped, his hand shaking as his finger tensed on the trigger of his pistol.

Nick's eyes darted around as he felt three glares burning into him. His adrenaline was still at its peak, though, so there was no hope of it dawning on him that he had just made a grave mistake. Instead, he stood there breathing heavily, muscles tense, feeling certainty in his vicious exclamations and perfectly ready to make more. "Then get out," Coach practically growled.

"Huh?" Nick wasn't the slightest bit confused; only confirming what he was hearing.

" _Get out_! If you want to be alone so badly, then be our guest and get the _hell_ out," the normally docile black man shouted, stumbling backward toward the stairs due to the amount of energy he put into screaming.

"Fine, I will!" Nick yelled at the same volume. The glare on Ellis's face slipped away as Nick stormed out of the safe house's exit, while Rochelle's and Coach's only intensified. "And good riddance!" Nick called as he slammed the heavy red door.

"Good riddance is right," huffed Rochelle, Coach nodding in agreement. Ellis, on the other hand, was feeling anything but relief. Quickly grabbing a new health pack and strapping his gun back on, he hustled for the door. "Oh, don't tell me you're going after him," Rochelle mused, watching Ellis incredulously. The young man paused in front of the door and sighed.

"Ro, I gotta," he insisted, turning to face his darker skinned companions. They exchanged a look that clearly said, "Is he serious?"

"If he wants to go out on his own and get himself killed, let him. You heard him, he hates us. Leave 'im be," Coach reasoned.

"But I-" Ellis immediately stopped himself. No way could he possibly admit to the silly little crush he harbored on the older man… It was the reason he tended to ramble on senselessly, and constantly badgered for Nick's attention. He couldn't help but be obnoxious about it: it was an instinct he couldn't control. "…yeah. Guess yer right." Biting his lip, he hesitantly drifted back to the weapons table, and rested his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Nick was making more distance than he realized in his angry haste. A mere few minutes had passed, and already he couldn't see the safe house when he glanced over his shoulder. His pace began to slow along with his breathing and heart beat, until he was left standing still and feeling numb. "…what the hell did I just do?" he muttered breathlessly. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him to lose his temper and snap at his fellow survivors, but that… That blow-up was new. Did he mean those things he said- screamed? Probably, deep down. But even deeper down, he knew that he didn't, and something similar to regret started bubbling its way into his mind.

Slowly, he turned to gaze in the direction of the safe house. The others knew him to be a complete asshole, and tolerated him as such, but telling them he hated them… That they were the reason a _zombie apocalypse_ was unbearable… That was a new level of low, and Nick, though stubborn and bitter, was realistic enough to acknowledge that no way in hell would they forgive him. Maybe Ellis would- he seemed oblivious enough to eagerly forget about anything anyone did. Still, perhaps under that dopey smile were actual feelings. Feelings that Nick had brutally demolished in his exhausted rage.

 _Grrrrooooowllll_ … "Ah, great. I'm hungry," Nick muttered. There was food in the safe house, but a lot of good that would do, seeing as the others would probably shoot him on entry. …..but come to think of it… Nick wasn't even hungry. Even in his calmer state, he was too pissed to want anything to eat. So what was-?

Nick heard the soft growl a second time, and this time, it was louder. Closer. He froze when the recognition clicked in his mind, pistol held tightly in both hands. Ever since the first time the survivors heard the menacing growl, hearing it again always put them on edge. "Come out come out wherever you are, you little shit…." Nick hissed through clenched teeth, eyes darting to every dark corner and finger tense on the trigger.

When the Hunter's signature screech rang out around him, it was too late. It happened so quickly; one moment, Nick was searching for the monster, and the next, it had pounced and pinned him to the ground. He didn't even have time to register which direction it had come from. "GET IT OFF ME!" Nick screamed, flailing vainly under the Hunter's remarkable strength. He kicked at every reachable part of the special infected and gripped at its forearms with all his strength, only to have the creature hiss at him through sharp teeth and continue to tear at his face and shirt. "HELP ME! GET IT OFF!" Nick bellowed.

"…did y'all hear that?" Ellis looked up from his hands in the safe room.

"Mm, sounded like Nick," Coach replied. Ellis didn't wait for further comment; he bolted to his feet and swung open the door Nick had left unlatched. Before he could dash outside, however, he felt a gentle hand gripping his arm.

"Don't do it, it isn't worth it. He said he wanted to be alone, and this is the consequence. Leave him be," Rochelle murmured. The desperation on Ellis's face was heartbreaking.

"He didn't know what he was saying, he was just grouchy-!" Ellis groaned, yanking his arm away; chatting was only wasting precious time. "I gotta go, Ro. I'm sorry." Not waiting for any further argument, Ellis ran full speed out the door and flipped his shotgun into his arms.

Nick was growing weak. He had long given up on kicking at the Hunter, and the muscles in his arms had gone numb. His voice box had nearly given out from screaming. The Hunter's claws had torn his expensive suit to shreds at this point, so now his chest was covered in countless bloody gashes. A blurry light was beginning to fill his vision; his arms drooped, and he started to lose consciousness…

The Hunter shrieked as a boot-clad foot was brought heavily against its side, sending it staggering to its feet. Before it could regain itself and pounce at this new flesh, a bullet had driven itself into its chest, bringing the creature to its second death. "Nick! Hey, c'mon, man, get up!" Ellis urged, immediately kneeling by the older man's side. "Nick?! ….Nick…? Aw, man, please don't be dead…" Tears jumped into his eyes at the notion.

"…I'm not dead…" Nick grumbled. Ellis's face lit up, a tiny smile of relief on his face.

"Ah, thank the lord… Here, uh, let's get you up, then we'll get you all patched up." Ellis slid one arm under Nick and used the other to grab his hand, easing him into an upright position. From there, he gradually got to his feet, helping to bring Nick to his. Nick's arm around his shoulders, he led him off to the side where they'd have time to see and shoot any infected before they could get to the two survivors.

The next few minutes were silent except for Ellis saying things like "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time," the occasional rip of a bandage, and moans from Nick whenever one of his wounds was touched. "Annnnd there. Good as new," Ellis sighed happily once he had stopped blood from flowing from every new gash on Nick's body.

"…thanks, Overalls," Nick mumbled, staring apathetically at the ground. Ellis's smile dropped, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Don't make me say it again," Nick snapped. He glanced tiredly at Ellis. "…but, also, I'm sorry."

The grin returned to Ellis's face tenfold. "Damn, a thank you _and_ an apology? Maybe you should get mortally wounded more often, you-"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. I don't _really_ hate you, I just…. Really can't stand you. You're the single most obnoxious human being I have ever met, next to my first wife, but-"

This time, Nick was the one being interrupted. "Nick, can I tell ya something?" Nick just looked at him with an exhausted expression and made a "hm" sound. "I like you. I do! You always act like you got a stick up your ass, but I know you're a good guy somewhere inside! You're really funny, too. ….Y'know, who came up with the phrase 'stick up your ass'? Why use that to say someone's real pissy? There's lots of other stuff that really puts people in a bad mood… Like this one time, my buddy Kei-"

Ellis's new story was cut short, as usual. However, it was not words like "Ellis, can this wait?" that made him stop talking; he was silenced by a pair of lips pressed against his own. He sat there wide-eyed and blinking for a few long seconds, until Nick pulled away. "….wha-?"

"Don't think anything of that," Nick insisted quickly. "I just…. Had blood on my hand, didn't wanna cover your mouth and get it all over your face. Yeah." He turned away from Ellis, quite clearly embarrassed.

The smile on Ellis's face was gradually widening into a happy sort of smirk. "Nick… You like me, don't you?"

"Shut the hell up, I hate you."

"Naw, naw, you like me! That's why you're such a jackass to me, 'cause you like me and you don't wanna! Now I get it!"

Nick snapped his head back in Ellis's direction, aiming a hard glare his way. "Quit being disgusting, I don't fucking like you!"

Ellis tilted his head childishly. "So do you _love_ me, then?"

"No, I don't-"

"'Cause I love you too!" The smirk on Ellis's face reduced to an innocent smile, then to one much more sincere. Wearing an expression that made him look so much more mature than usual, Ellis closed the gap between the two survivors by placing both of his hands on Nick's cheeks and bringing their lips together. Nick protested at first, trying to pull away and making a sound of disgust. However, he eventually accepted the kiss and relaxed into it.

When Nick didn't kiss back after a few seconds, Ellis retreated. He opened his mouth to say something- anything that would get Nick to verbally confess his feelings for him- but didn't get the chance to. Nick now had the collar of Ellis's t-shirt in his fists, and now he was the one to make the first advance.

He was an expert at kissing (having been through so many relationships and hook-ups), so he knew exactly which way to position his head and how much pressure to apply for the best results. Ellis quickly recovered from the shock of the passionate gesture and caressed his lips against Nick's in return, sliding one hand onto his shoulder. "…you suck at kissing," Nick murmured, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Ellis furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips in a pout. "Well damn, excuuuuuse me…."

Nick grabbed the brim of Ellis's hat and pulled it down to cover his eyes. "You're trying too hard. Let me do all the fancy stuff, you just sit there and kiss back. Nothing special," he explained. Ellis grinned, peeking out from under his hat.

"Are you suggesting we're gonna keep this up?" Nick just rolled his eyes and dove in for more, this time gripping the back of Ellis's head with one hand while both of Ellis's palms pressed gently against Nick's chest. Their lips remained locked together, only separating for quick breaths of air, for God-only-knows how long. By the time they were done, both were breathless and chap-lipped, and they realized that the sun had begun to set.

"Hey, Nick?" Ellis said, holding Nick's hand in his.

"Hm." Nick flinched and drew in a sharp breath when Ellis leaned his head onto one of his injured shoulders. Ellis's eyes widened apologetically, and he instead motioned for Nick to lean into him. Nick rolled his eyes, but still complied. Then Ellis's grin returned.

"C'mon. Say it."

"Say what?"

"How you feel about me!" Ellis answered cheerily.

Nick sat upright, staring at Ellis exasperatedly. "I just freaking made out with you, and you still want me to VERBALLY tell you 'I love you'?"

Ellis blinked. "Well yeah." His eyes widened, and for a moment, he looked baffled; then he grinned again. "Does that mean you do love me?"

There was a pause. "….yeah." Nick gave the younger man a peck on the cheek, and then resumed leaning into him.

The two survivors stayed like that for a while, Nick nearly falling asleep on Ellis's shoulder in the fading light of the setting sun."Well, I guess we should go see if Coach and Ro are ready to deal with us yet…" Ellis suggested, leaning forward to look around Nick and toward the safe room.

"No," Nick countered. "I want to be alone."

Ellis's expression fell. "Oh…. Then I-"

"Alone with _you, stupid,_ " Nick interrupted, grabbing Ellis's hand as he made to stand up.

Ellis blinked a few times, his grin returning to his face. "Oh, cool." He sat back down, laying his head in Nick's lap (which resulted in an eye roll from the older man, though he started gently rubbing Ellis's shoulder nonetheless). "…Hey Nick?"

"What."

"I love yew."

"Go choke on some grits, Overalls."


End file.
